


You & Me, Blue & Green.

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: The Gnome Series [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Tweek dyes his hair and makes a mess and Craig is there to comfort him. Just super fluffy Creek moment with the boys dyeing their hair.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: The Gnome Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779829
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	You & Me, Blue & Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ambercreek95 for editing this.

Craig stands in front of the Tweak’s front door. He knocks softly, and then frowns when there is no answer. Tweek knows he is coming. In fact, he is supposed to help his best friend- no, boyfriend Craig corrects himself in his mind. The two of them have just acknowledged that they have been more than just friends for quite a while, but it’s still something Craig finds hard to wrap his head around. The fact that Tweek actually likes him back. 

Anyways, he is supposed to be helping his Tweek dye his hair some crazy colour. Craig isn’t sure what colour they were going to dye it, just that Tweek has been wanting to do so for some time. Tweek’s parents aren’t necessary strict. Sure, they can be a little overbearing where Tweek is concerned, but it’s more from a business point of view. They don’t really care what Tweek does as long as he doesn’t miss work, or his behaviour doesn’t reflect badly on the business. It wasn’t so much they cared what Tweek did with his hair, but more how customers would perceive their child and employee having crazy coloured hair.

Craig was able to help them see that they were being unreasonable when he had casually mentioned in front of customers (carefully selected kids from Craig and Tweek's high school) that he was thinking of dying his hair and the girls he was serving had started gushing about how handsome he would look with purple or blue streaks. Craig has absolutely no desire to dye his own hair but his little trick worked and Tweek’s parents had relented and now allowed their employees (aka him and Tweek) to dye their hair. Richard Tweak of course had to have some kind of control over his son, and has allowed Tweek to choose from two colours, blue or green, as they were the more ‘natural’ colours of the party colours. He then started going onto one of his weird rants comparing hair colour to the packaging of their coffee beans which of course both boys had ignored.

So here Craig is, standing at the Tweek’s locked front door awaiting his boyfriend to let him into the house. The fact that Tweek hasn’t answered said door really could only mean one thing. Tweek had grown anxious waiting for Craig and had opted to dye his hair without Craig. Frowning slightly, Craig bends down and lifts the large Gnome statue and picks up the silver key laying on the ground underneath it (the irony of the Tweaks’ hiding their spare key under a porcelain gnome isn’t lost on Craig.) Quickly he unlocks the door, opens it, and then stares into the empty hallway.

The house is silent, too silent, and for a moment as Craig crosses the door’s threshold and into the hallway, slamming the door behind him, Craig wonders perhaps if Tweek had gone back to the store. They had after all considered buying a box of purple manic panic as a way to stick it to Tweek’s dad, but then Tweek had started to freak out about the possibility of his parents selling him to the gnomes for disobeying them.

The likely hood that Tweek was at the store buying hair colour that wasn’t previously approved is very unlikely. Which means Craig’s earlier thoughts that Tweek was dying his hair must be true.

“Tweek,” he calls out as he starts up the stairs. Years of being friends with the adorable, and yet spazzy blond has resulted in Craig giving Tweek vocal warnings if he is going to sneak up on him.

As Craig reaches the top of the stairway he hears running water coming from the bathroom. So Tweek is in the shower. Craig tries to not allow his mind to focus on that thought, so his thoughts don’t take a more adult turn. Instead he tries to imagine how cute Tweek would have looked in his ‘hair dye garb.’ He pouts slightly as he walks towards Tweek’s bedroom. Secretly he had really wanted to see Tweek in that cute little polka dot apron and those bright rainbow coloured hair clips they had bought when they bought the dye. Maybe he could somehow convince his boyfriend to put that apron back on while he blow dries his hair. A small smile finds its way to his lips at the thought of sweet talking his boyfriend into wearing cute stuff. 

A horrified scream cuts though the silence of the house and pulls Craig from his musings. Any other day, Craig would be worried about hearing Tweek scream like that but he just shrugs and turns misstep and heads in the opposite direction. Something must have gone wrong with Tweek’s attempt to dye his hair, or possibly Tweek was shocked by seeing his reflection. It’s kind of amusing, and so very adorably Tweek, Craig muses as he quickly makes his way to the bathroom. 

Another scream and then a sob, and then Tweek’s panicked voice fills the hallway only slightly muffled by the closed bathroom door. “OH GOD! What have I done…?” The sound of Tweek pacing back and forth behind the closed door can be heard as Craig draws near, and then, “Ngh, They are going sell me for sure,” followed by sobbing. “Oh God! I don’t want to be a gnome coffee slave.”

Craig finally reaches the bathroom door, the sound of Tweek’s cries making his heart twist, making him forget that Tweek has just gotten out of the shower. All he wants to do is pull his blond into his arms and make whatever Tweek is freaking out about disappear so without knocking, or any other type of warning, he flings the door open.

Tweek stands in the middle of the room, clad only in a pair of green boxer shorts. His hair is dripping greenish water which is running down his back. His hands are in his hair, tugging and pulling on the newly dyed strands, an old habit that Craig has been trying to get him to break. 

Craig can feel his skin heat up, a bloom of colour spreading across his cheekbones as he takes in Tweek’s near naked state and wet skin. He clears his throat causing Tweek to spin around and his panicked eyes to fall onto Craig.

Tweek screams "C...Craig what are you doing here?” He dives behind the partially opened door trying to hide his body from Craig’s eyes. “GAH!”

Fuck, could the blond... err… green haired boy be anymore fucking adorable? Tweek being so modest is so cute, just so so cute. Craig moves further into the bathroom ignoring Tweek’s obvious desire for privacy. “Here dumb ass,” Craig says in his most monotone voice reaching up and removing a fluffy green towel hanging on the towel rack on the partially closed door. He throws the towel at Tweek allowing his gaze to linger on the other for only a moment before he turns his attention to the actual bathroom. It doesn’t take long to see what has the green haired boy so upset. The bathroom is a major mess. Splats and streaks of green are everywhere. The bathtub itself is stained a dark emerald, pools of colour sitting closest to the tap. 

The wall closest to the bathroom door and the inside panel of said door are streaked green. It appears as if it has been raining green water indoors, or perhaps the shower had become possessed with a ghost who had thrown large droplets off green ectoplasm throughout the entire room.

Lastly the floor, and really, Craig thinks to himself, this is the most damaging evidence against his boyfriend. Half smudged green footprints cover the entire span of the floor. Craig stares at these footprints, shaking his head slightly. How had Tweek managed to get dye on his feet to spread these ‘gnome’ like footprints everywhere?

Tweek is a twitching mess still trying to hide himself behind the bathroom door, so his boyfriend couldn’t see his near nakedness, which given the state of the bathroom should be the last of his boyfriends worries. He is holding the towel Craig had thrown at him limply in his hand too shocked at the other’s presence to cover himself.

Craig steps further into the room stepping around the partially opened door. He gently reaches out and touches Tweek’s shoulder. 

“It looks like you massacred a group of gnomes in here,” He teases.

“Gah!” Tweek responds shooting him a dirty look, “it’s not funny!”

Craig flashes him a smile, as he reaches for another towel. “It kind of is, babe."

Tweek shakes his head, causing even more green tinted water to fall all around him, some of which splatters to the floor.

“First, you need to dry your hair before you spread any more gnome blood.” His grin grows at the look Tweek shoots him. 

Reluctant to appear weak in his boyfriend’s presence and still slightly unnerved at the way Craig keeps looking at him, Tweek brings the towel Craig had given him earlier to his hair. Craig is watching him again, and it makes Tweek feel uneasy. His heart is racing way to fast, and he has enough problems right now, thank you very much. The last thing he needs is his stupid heart running right out of his chest because stupid Craig keeps shooting him sultry looks. 

Tweek starts to pout, “Gah, don’t look at me.”

Craig sticks his tongue out at Tweek before turning around to give his boyfriend some semblance of privacy. “Okay, all joking aside, it’s not that bad.” His voice shakes slightly with the lie.

“Not that bad,” Tweek drops the towel to the floor and folds his hand against his hips, “Look at this room! You know how my parents are they are going sell me to the gnomes, man! They... ugh.... this is too much pressure...”

“Tweek, calm down,” Craig says softly as he reaches for the other.

“Calm down. GAH, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!”

Craig presses his lips to the top of Tweek’s forehead. “Do you still have any more dye left?” He asks against Tweek’s slightly damp skin.

Tweek allows himself to melt against the other, even though the awareness of the other’s body (albeit clothed) being so close to his own slightly damp naked chest is causing his heart to sputter even faster. “Oh god! I am going have a heart attack.”

Craig wraps his arms around Tweek’s waist pulling him flush against him. “No, you’re not honey, just take a calm breath and think about things for a minute.”

Tweek snuggles into Craig’s embrace letting out a single “Ngh!”

Craig places another quick kiss against the other’s brow, “Okay, we bought two things of dye. I am assuming you only used the green?”

Tweek is still a moment and then he slowly nods his head, “yes.”

“So I have an idea,” Craig informs the other matter fact, “your parents won’t get mad if I am the one who messed up the bathroom right?” A shrug, “and even if they do, what are they going do?”

A meek, “I don’t know,” from Tweek.

Craig places another kiss against Tweek’s skin, this time on the tip of his nose. “Exactly,” he gives Tweek’s waist an extra squeeze and then releases the other from his hug. “So we dye my hair and say I made the mess.”

Tweek’s eyes widen, “, but...but you said you didn’t want to dye your hair.”

“It’s okay honey, it will grow out. Plus, I can just wear my hat if it turns out badly. “

A new horrified thought enters Tweek’s mind. What if Craig doesn’t like his new hair? “ You hate it don’t you?”

Craig smirks and then reaches up and runs his fingers through Tweek’s emerald locks. “No, it actually suits you,” a teasing tone enters his voice, “you look like a Tweek shaped gnome.”

“Gah! I... I do not look like a gnome, you jerk!”

Craig laughs, “You do. You’re my own little love gnome.”

Tweek’s face pinches up in disgust as he glares at Craig, “Y…you look like a gnome.”

“I am not the one with green hair...”

Tweek’s eyes widen with realization, “Ngh, Craig I only have the blue hair dye left... and the bathroom is green...this will never work!”

Craig walks over to the bathroom counter where the opened box of green dye is sitting next to the unopened box of blue. “It looks like you have some green dye left,” he replies examining the bottle. “You can give me a green streak or whatever.”

“But..but your hair is too dark, it won’t even show up unless we bleach it.”

Craig shrugs, “then we bleach it, honey.”

“But you said –”

A long sigh, “Tweek, are you going to dye my hair or not?”

“Ngh… pressure.”

Craig shrugs, “fine, I will do it myself, but I don’t know what I am doing and I may do it wrong and all my hair will fall out.”

“Oh God!” Tweek shrieks, “s...stay here,” and then he rushes out of the bathroom.

“You may want to put some clothes on,” Craig calls after him. “Not that I mind but if the gnomes see how cute you are, they may Tweek-nap you.”

Craig knows he really shouldn’t tease Tweek about his state of undress but the other is just too cute when he is flustered.

When Tweek returns a few minutes later he is wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He is also holding one of the kitchen chairs in his hands which he places in the middle of the bathroom.

In order to save what remains of the bathroom floor Craig has placed towels all around the floor. He also is currently wearing the dye splattered polka dot apron that he had so longed to see Tweek in.

Tweek takes one look at Craig in such a cute apron and his cheeks flush with colour. “Gah, you... you... you’re wearing the apron.”

Craig arches a brow at that as he sits down in the chair, “would you prefer I get you to dye my hair with me wearing nothing but my boxers?”

Tweek twitches so badly at that little comment that he almost drops the bottle of bleach onto the floor which only causes Craig’s smirk to grow. Tweek takes a deep calming breath, and counts to five before he uncaps the peroxide bottle. Then he adds some kind of purple powder into it, screws the lid back onto the container and shakes it. 

Tweek locks eyes with Craig in the mirror with a questioning and somewhat nervous expression. “A..are you ready...?”

“Make me blue baby...” Craig says, and then for good measure he flips Tweek off which, although the other would never admit it, greatly amuses him. After another deep breath, Tweek starts to apply the bleach to Craig’s hair.

It takes about thirty minutes for the bleach to set. It turns Craig’s hair an awful yellowish blond and as Craig finishes blow drying his hair so Tweek can apply the blue dye, he can’t help but think how adorable Tweek has been throughout this whole situation. The moment he had stepped out of the shower, gotten dressed, and called his boyfriend back into the bathroom, Tweek had freaked out, stating that they would need to do another bleach treatment a week from now to get Craig’s hair blond enough. Craig had dismissed that idea, and insisted they just go straight (he had laughed immaturely at the word) to applying the blue dye. 

And now after an additional hour of waiting for the blue dye to set in, taking yet another shower, Craig is sitting in the chair again as Tweek blow dries his hair. He would never admit it out loud but the gentle way Tweek is finger combing his hair is soothing on his angry scalp. 

“Um....” Tweek sounds nervous as he address Craig, “Don’t be mad. Oh God! I told you we should have done another bleach treatment.”

Craig raises an eyebrow at that, “what?”

“It’s just ... it’s more... um...”

Gently, Craig pushes Tweek away from him, and climb out of the chai. He turns his attention to the mirror. Even thought they had used dark blue hair dye, the result isn’t quite blue but in fact a greenish blue. 

Interesting… Craig would never have imagined it but he actually kind of likes it. He turns and faces Tweek, “I look like a merman.” He drops his voice into a sultry tone, “I have come from the seven seas to tempt you, my fair gnome boy.”

Tweek twitches and then starts to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. “Gah, Craig, stop.”

Craig leans forward and starts tickling the other boy, “Your gnome powers are no match for my seductive ways...”

And that is how Tweek’s parents discovered the two boys, laughing hysterically as they took turns tickling each other in the Tweak’s ruined bathroom. 

Richard Tweak opens his mouth to protest against the mess, but Helen shakes her head a slight smile on her pretty face. “You did promise me a new bathroom dear,” she reminds him.

“Boys,” she calls into the bathroom, “did you want some coffee and pastries? We brought home the day old danishes.”

At the sound of his mom’s voice, Tweek jumps out of Craig’s embrace, “Gah! we were just...”

“Killing gnomes,” Craig’s interjects. 

Richard shakes his head at his son’s boyfriend’s antics “just leave the door open Craig,” he says, turning away from the bathroom.

Craig waits until the sound of Tweek’s parent’s feet on the stairway reaches their ears. “See, I told you it would all work out.” He leans forward and plants a big sloppy kiss against Tweek’s lips before pulling away and then slipping out of the other’s grasp. “Come on gnome boy, I want to eat your mom’s danishes before your dad takes all the good ones.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tweek shouts after his boyfriend. He takes one last look around the green bathroom. They had thrown the wet and dirty towels into the bathroom laundry basket. There wasn’t much more Tweek could do to make the bathroom look presentable. 

His eyes leave the green splattered walls, bathtub, and ‘gnome footprints’, and fall to the mirror. He stares back at his reflection. His usual blond spiked hair is now a dark emerald green. He sticks his tongue out at his reflection. “I do not look like a gnome,” he informs his mirror image. 

Craig sticks his head into the bathroom watching Tweek highly amused, “coming?” He inquires. Tweek smiles at himself, and then turns his attention onto his aqua haired boyfriend, 

“You look like a gnome Craig.”

Craig just laughs

**Author's Note:**

> So I dyed my hair blue and it looks like Smurfs were killed in my bathroom. So of course I had to write a story about Creek dyeing their hair and destroying theTweaks bathroom.
> 
> Realistically Tweek would probably get in a lot of trouble for doing so but I wanted pure fluff.


End file.
